hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Lukelia
Nora Lukelia Background The Beginning In the beginning, Nora was called 'abandoned' or more so. Her parents died one night, while she was still a baby in a forest. Camping out, her parents had been slain by a group of bandits while she was still but a baby. She was left in her crib, the bandits having not the basic heart to kill a baby nor take it as another mouth to feed, they were in the land of snow. Or a part close to it rather, as was always drifting a gentle snow to the ground. Or almost always at least, much of the woods were free to be roamed by the wolves of the snow. Something rather unexpected occurred, she was quite oh so literally taken by the wolves. A pure snow-white wolf, a female had taken her back. She was the 'mother' of the small group of wolves she led. The father was dark-toned and scruffy, with some hints of different colors through his fur. The snow-white wolf later given the name 'Mama' took her back, the group decided upon either eating the child or raising it for the potential chance they could have. They were a rather intelligent group of wolves, it was possibly even assumed the one called 'mama' used to be owned as a nin-wolf by a Shinobi. But such was never truly found out to be true. The wolves decided upon taking the girl under them. Literally bringing forth the saying of being raised by wolves. As the girl was for in the first couple years, -always- in company of the snow-white pack leader. She refused to allow the others to take the child. Protecting her as if her own, she refused to allow the rest to get anywhere close to her. Rarely even did the 'father' role get allowed to take part in seeing the child. The snow-white wolf always got her food, as such the girls body got naturally adjusted to eating raw meat, fish and the rather intelligent female wolf even brought her edible vegetables from crops occasionally. Giving the girl a proper form of substance. Young Age At even a young age, she learned swiftly. The young girl took the role of the wolf as her own as she was raised, she played with the other wolves. If they harmed her however in their playing, the 'mama' wolf always made it clear to punish them. She was more fragile than them and they had to recognize such a thing. By this point, the girl had naturally obtained her rather sharp teeth from the things she ate. The desire to chew on things as they did and how she got to play with the other wolves in such a fashion. Through these years, the 'mama' wolf didn't need to feed her as much, she was capable of eating with the others when food was brought to them or located rather than her needing to fetch it off and bring it to her, all the same the wolf always brought her the occasional tomato or other various vegetable or fruit. Kid At this point, something was revealed to her. The wolf whom protected her and seemed to almost age slower than the other given wolves of the small pack that had some come and gone. Had truly been before hand the Nin-wolf to a Shinobi, who's master had died. She refused to be taken by another master and because of that reason, went into the wild. Where she found a pack choosing to follow her and did her time that way. Nora became to realize she was special, when the Wolf could actually speak. She was capable of speaking the human tongue to Nora, although none of the rest were aware or would understand. She began to give lessons to the girl, knowing full well what was ahead, even if the girl herself had absolutely no clue. She did, after all she couldn't take care of her forever. She needed to prepare her for life. Teenager After some time, most of the pack had died off. Some new wolves having joined, some being born and raised along the way. The pack had almost refreshed itself, the father was somewhat old. He wasn't as young as he used to be, but all the same the snow white wolf.. Never seemed to change in appearance or did it seem like she aged. It was something odd, but the girl had over time learned how to speak the human tongue from the woman's teaching. Not to mean she couldn't communicate with her wolverine brethren. It was something the mama wolf knew was necessary for the girls life ahead. After years of taking care of the girl, scavenging. Stealing even to get her clothes and obtain the girl with warmth for the lack of fur she possessed like them. It was finally time to let her go, she had the rest of the pack go out towards the next designated area. Encouraging them she'd meet back up with them and took the girl the opposite way altogether. It was going to be a somewhat decent travel, but she had to do it. "Mama, where are we going?" Nora asked her, still even to this age being small enough to ride the wolf. She held a small pup in her arms, holding it tightly to her chest as she rode along. "Shush girl, you will see when we get there." She said back in a cold tone, her herself not really wanting to accept the reality coming. She was attached to Nora, despite the fact she was a human. After a somewhat decent travel, they had arrived in the middle of the woods. A path was off out towards them nearby, said path connected to a long bridge. She sat the girl down off of her body and sat her own body down. "Nora we need to talk." The wolf said peering towards the girl. "Yes mama!" She said swiftly, curling her legs and sitting down. Holding the pup with a large smile upon her lips. The cold optics of the snow-white wolf peering to her eyes. She gritted her jaws for a moment before saying the long out said thing she would probably come to regret doing. "I am going to leave you, you will not pursue me. You will take him with you, follow that path over there through them woods. You will go across the plain it connects to and join to the upcoming village that lays across it. You are a smart girl, you will become a Kunoichi and help your village as you can. I believe in you, you are much too old to be with me anymore pup. It's time you go your own way and live your life. I'm sorry.." Was the words she said, as the girl's smile slowly turned into a expression of misunderstanding. "What? What are you talking about Mama?" She asked softly, the wolf got up, turning her body around. Her tail swaying, she cocked her head back. "Goodbye child." The wolf said, before leaping forth through the shrubbery, making a quick run away. Not giving her any chance to try and make it more hard on her to make this decision. Her ears picked up the next sound that came hurling out of the girls mouth. "Maaaama!" The girl cried out, holding herself back from tears. As her hand outstretched, trying to chase her but quickly realizing it was useless to even try. Tears began to flow down the girls eyes when she realized it was reality she was facing. She had truly left her, the small pup in her arms licking forth the tears of the girl. As it tried to comfort her, this wolf was a mixture of the two leaders of the group. The mother and father, it was indeed actually the pup of the female wolf whom had just left. The one she choose to be forever bonded to Nora, it's natural intelligence being fit to be with a human, as it had grabbed her gene's for it's intelligence but it's fathers fur color. The girl eventually, after some time knew she couldn't stay in the wilderness alone with a small cub forever. She had to listen to her 'mother' and made her way across the distance. Going into the village which was on the other side, as she quickly found someone to help her and supply residence. Having asked about 'Kunoichi' to people several times, she got the idea of joining the ranks of the Shinobi. Being instructed upon the three basic techniques and the 'basics' of a shinobi before being accepted as a young Genin of the village. The girl now tried to live her life with her pup, now with humans. As the girl would grow.. With due time. The girl found herself to desire a move, as she planned upon moving forth over to the upcoming village. Hopefully she could be accepted when she tried. To be Continued. In the Hidden Shade Village. Personality Her personality is hard to define, it's never able to be placed into words and is commonly referred to as being Bi-Polar. Appearance She has long red-hair, green eyes. Usually wears a snow-white coat with fur laced upon it. Has her large ears atop her head, black pants. A brown small satchel upon her waist at the back above her bottom. With a simplistic shirt underneath her jacket. On the stomach area holding the Village's symbol as well as on the shoulders, which are usually concealed. It's a simplistic black shirt, she also has red counterpart shirt's with just a different color coordination. Also wearing casual-styled brown leather, snow-white enticed boots. She is tanned from the sun in skin-color, a medium-sized bust and average qualities in a woman. Nothing spectacular about her form, although she is physically fit. Usually carrying a wolf pup on her body, in her arms or inside her jacket. Abilities (D Rank) 'Wolf Transformation Technique' This jutsu is a higher-rated form of the Henge technique, the henge technique itself being a real Ninjutsu which changes the said body of the given person for a limitless of options. So long as they have chakra to sustain it, this was originally done off the Henge Jutsu but amplified into a unique and custom fashion to stay true to her roots. The girl advanced the technique into a way to form her body into a Wolf. Or parts of her body, into a wolf as meant she can do just her hands or do her entire body. The pair becomes large wolves. gigantic. Akamaru sized would be the assumption. This technique, could be looked at like the reversal to the Man Beast Clone technique. It is a derived jutsu off of henge, advanced for her pup and her to use effeciently. Like Man Beast Clone technique, the user must be rendered unconscious for the technique to be dispelled. The user can dispell the technique themselves if they desire. (D Rank) Haze Clone Technique (Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu) Canon/Custom: Canon Type: Supplementary Element: N/A Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) / Mid (5m ~ 10m) Specialty: Ninjutsu Duration: 3 post / until destroyed Cooldown: 6 posts after all clones are destroyed Description: Using this technique, the user can create a maximum of four intangible clones that appear physically identical to the user. As the Haze Clones are not physically real, the attack will just pass through them and as such cannot attack or deal physical damage. The clones cannot travel further than 10 meters away from the user, else the clones are automatically dispelled. Any nature affinity technique of C Rank or above will destroy the clones. (C Rank) Great Fireball Technique (Gōkakyū no Jutsu) Canon/Custom: Canon Type: Offensive Element: Katon Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Specialty: Ninjutsu Duration: 1 Post Cooldown: 4 Posts Description: The user forms five hand seals and exhales an enormous orb of flames from their mouth. The orb can either be sent forward as a large projectile or released as a continuous jet of flame. The orb is at least big enough to engulf a person, though the size of the attack is dependent on the amount of chakra put into it. If the orb is more than 10 meters away from the user, it will dissipate. The flames will burn for one post upon meeting a target.The severity of the burns that the flames can deal is dependent on the user's skill. Genin: First degree burns when the target takes a direct hit. Chūnin: Mild second degree burns when the target takes a direct hit. Jōnin and above: Severe second degree burns or minor third degree burns when the target takes a direct hit. Accolades - Graduated from Kirigakure Academy; Became Genin. Quotes "Just doesn't make sense."